1. Field
The following description relates to the seamless integration of applications in a system that utilizes virtualization technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system virtualization technology enables various operating systems to be run on a single physical device using a single hardware of the physical device that acts as numerous pieces of virtualized hardware. Through the use of virtualization various types of operating systems may run independently from one another in a virtual environment provided according to the system virtualization technology. Accordingly, a user is able to seamlessly run an application without the need to recognize an operating system on which the application is running.
A virtualized system includes a plurality of domains that each correspond to a respective operating system. In this example, domains may be classified into main domains that are capable of accessing system hardware and sub-domains that are incapable of accessing the system hardware. While in use a user may experience the appearance that a sub-domain is running as a main domain, according to a system virtualization technology.
As such, to provide a seamless application integration environment, each domain of a system may have a seamless application integration module installed therein. However, if an operating system of a sub-domain migrates from another system, the sub-domain may not have a seamless application integration module installed therein. In addition, if the seamless application integration modules in the respective domains are not matched with one another, or if a runtime environment of each domain changes, it may be difficult to offer an appropriate seamless application integration environment to a user.